Beware Of The Darkness
by Kitty-Black-Heart
Summary: [Tyka] [warning: yaoi and sequel to Don't Speak]Tyson's past is catching up with him and he's put in danger which could mean his death. Can Kai save his love before it's too late.


Kit: Hello people and now here I am with the long awaited sequel to Don't Speak. It involves Tyson's past with his uncle which I mentioned a couple of times in Don't Speak. Poor Tyson's going to get in trouble soon when the past catches up with him.  
  
Lee: Kitty_Black_Heart does not own Beyblade.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Beware Of the Darkness Ch.1 "Talking" 'Thinking' //Telepathically talking// (author's notes.) *scene change*  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
IT was midnight and completely dark out except for when the lightening flashed every so often. It was pouring sheets of rain. It was raining on a day just like this almost six years age when they escaped. A girl was running through the empty streets and alleyways of Tokyo. 'Yeah me, Tyson, and the others all escaped his uncle's research facility and got help from his grandfather here in Tokyo. Although I'm not sure how we got that far away. I hope he's alright since his uncle escaped from jail and now one by one each of us who escaped that were involved with his experiments are disappearing only we know what that means he's at it again he wants us back for his sick games and plans to take over the world. I just hope Tyson is alright since aside from me he's the last one of us.' Thought the mysterious girl to her self, she had red hair that went down to the middle of her back and dark maroon eyes that shone of pain so horrible no words could describe it. She wore a black sleeveless trench coat, a dark red T-shirt, black shorts, black knee high boots and black finger less gloves which ended at her elbows.  
  
She kept running through the streets holding a red walking cane for the blind. She was blind because of the experiments but for some reason now she could see sound and thanks to the rain causing sound waves she could see everything when she took her black glasses off. (If you say the movie Dare Devil she sees exactly like he does.) So she continued on running praying to get there in time. She knew that he was in danger she just needed to find him.  
  
*In the Park*  
  
Tyson was walking along the path holding Kai's hand under the umbrella thinking. 'Life couldn't get much better then this. But I feel as if something is wrong the aura of the world is off balance again. I hope that doesn't mean he's back. I don't want my friends to get involved with this because it's too dangerous. But I know Kai won't let me leave with out knowing where I'm going. I should tell him about my past.' Just then a noise was heard in the distance. Tyson jumped and squeezed Kai's hand.  
  
"Hey Tyson you alright it was probably just a squirrel. Why have you been so jumpy lately?" Kai questioned worried for his love.  
  
"I'm fine Kai I'm just scared of the dark that's all." Tyson spoke blushing. 'He cares so much about me. Most think he's an emotionless guy who doesn't care about anybody but that's just a defense he has once you get to know him it's hard to think that their even the same person.'  
  
"I didn't know you were afraid of the dark. Well were almost out of the park now." Kai spoke pulling Tyson closer so he could wrap his arms around him.  
  
"Good I'm getting tired from every thing going on today." Tyson spoke faking a yawn while leaning closer into the embrace as they walked on. Just then another sound came from the same area as before. Then even more noises behind them. 'Oh shit I don't think that's a squirrel.' Tyson thought. "Kai I think we should get out of here." He spoke starting to panic.  
  
"I know." Spoke Kai grabbing his hand and running towards the exit of the park. Both boys ran as fast as they could to get away from the people following them. The two kept running till they got to an alleyway with a girl at the other end holding a walking stick clenched in her left arm as she was leaning against the wall panting. "Who are you? Why are you following us?" Kai shouted.  
  
"Tyson you're in danger here." The stranger spoke.  
  
'Those voice its familiar.' Thought Tyson then he asked. "Who are you?"  
  
"It's me Casey." She spoke back.  
  
"Casey what are you doing here?" Tyson spoke stunned mainly by what this meant. It meant he was back his uncle was back.  
  
"You know why." She panted then collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Casey." Tyson shouted running to her side. "Kai can you help me get her back to your house please."  
  
"Sure Tyson just tell me who is she and what did she mean by you know why she's here?" Kai asked walking over to his love and helping him carrying the now unconscious girl.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get home. I don't like it here in the dark it hides so much." Tyson spoke.  
  
"Alright" Kai said as they started walking home. 'Does this have something to do with what Tyson wanted to tell me a couple of days ago?' He thought. They walked home in silence carrying the girl till they got home and set her in one of the many rooms in the mansion but in one a good distance away from Kai's and Tyson's room.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: Alright here you go the first chapter and more will happen next time. Also things will be explained. Well the next chapter will be longer and bye for now please R&R. 


End file.
